Opposites
by IcyBlackDragon
Summary: Korra has two choices, Mako or Tahno. The firebender who stole her heart yet is taken, or the waterbender who is very proud yet he drives her mad. They are two polar opposites. Choose wisely, Korra. Decisions, decisions...


**Hey everyone! I know that this is not my PJO update so sorry bout that. Anywho, i am required to say that this was the Makkorra/Tahnorra story I was supposed to be working on with theMasterHama. We had a falling out so this is the story without her. I regret doing this, but Master, if you are reading this, I love Kris and I won't let him go because you don't like him. Sorry Master, but this is my choice in the end. Write your own story! So, to readers, this is my story. You know this is really common but read and review!**

**See ya on the flip,  
Awen the IcyBlackDragon**

Tahno's POV:

"I'll do anything," I pleaded. A second passed. A thumb. I saw flashes before my eyes, scenes, memories of the times I let the water flow with my mind and body. Then, I was floating. Was I dead? I opened my eyes only to see water surrounding me and I felt the oxygen escaping from my lungs. Trying to get out of the water, I moved my arms. The water wouldn't respond! I felt myself get dizzy. 'Better to end now the draw out your own torture.' I thought as I stopped fighting to let my body sink, 'I wonder what death is like.'

The next time I woke, I was in some sort of hospital, I guess. The white walls around me were driving me crazy. At one point I stood up and tried to escape the place. When I was released from that room, I was put in an even whiter room with nothing in it. Here, I was supposed to "heal". It wasn't helping. I felt like I was constantly moving but I knew I wasn't. I think that would be the case seeing as there was no reference point. At times my Avatar would visit me in my head. My love, I knew, was merely my imagination. I wouldn't talk. I lost my identity to the one person…no, monster, who could bend energy. Misa, my little sister was probably worried sick. She was a firebender and she was at that game. She had not been born into the family but she was all that mattered before I saw Korra. Misa would definitely know what to do in this situation. Even while thinking about Misa, Korra managed to force her way back into my head. The firebender on her team, Mako, I think had a tacit love for her. I could see it when they were together. He had a cover love story with that Sato girl. I bet he broke Korra's heart. Korra. "Get that name out of your head…" I muttered to myself. She was all I could think about. I was tired of just sitting there. I walked around the white trying to find an opening. I reached one to find a door. I winced as it slid open too loud. Outside, there were five Equilists patrolling the halls.

TKMKTKMK

Korra's POV:

I laughed as Bolin got Pabu to do this little trick where he would jump up on his front legs and walked across the table. Mako was sitting next to me instead of Asami today and I took that as a major accomplishment. The girl in question was tired from a long night with the Fire Ferrets. She was resting her head on Bolin's lap. I wondered if Mako took offence to that. There was a slight moment of silence as we all just gave ourselves a minute to think. Amon was getting too strong and he was starting to make my friends suffer. Asami already lost her mother. Now she has to lose her father as well and it's just not fair! She really was nice. At first, I didn't like her because she had Mako but I guess I just accepted that even though you could find love anywhere, sometimes you just had too wait. Everyday watching Mako and Asami love each other was letting me realize that I had to find someone else as they were too in love to ever separate. They looked good together too. I would respect that. After all, I was the Avatar. I kept peace. I didn't want to annihilate Mako's relationship with Asami. I would lose my first real friends if I did that.

TKMKTKMK

Tahno's POV:

The Equilists were patrolling the hallways. I found that sometimes the hallways were empty while they were preparing for meets and rallies. I'm kind of surprised that they were stupid enough to leave the doors open. During one of the rallies I snuck across the hall and felt another handle. There was barely enough room to open the door while keeping my own open. "Kris?" I watched as my fellow Wolfbat looked up.

"Tahno?" He grinned. "Are you real? You look more real since the last time you appeared in my mind! If you are another hallucination, I'd appreciate you _get the heck outta here!_" He hissed, slowly closing his eyes.

"Kris, you idiot! I'm really here!" I whisper-yelled. Kris got up and took a stare at him. Then he did a weird hand movement and I glowed blue. "What was that?" I asked suspicious. He nodded and surrounded my body with a hug.

"I MISSED YOU!" Kris sobbed out. "I DIDN'T EVEN KNOW IF YOU WERE ALIVE! I THUGHT THEY MIGHT'VE KILLED YOU!" The boy wailed helplessly.

"Buddy, you need to stay quiet. We have to get out of here! Do you know if Rahul is still alive?" I asked quietly. If we got caught they might separate us and we would never have a chance to get out. We probably should have an earthbender with us if we were going to escape.

"Rahul fought back and he was struggling when they put him under. You should've seen the way he raged! Anyway, they…they, they 'accidentally' OD-ed him on this sedative. He was dead before he knew what was happening," Kris explained, his expression was one of disgust and a bit of the bile we both swallowed. He played with his fingers a bit to fill a bit of the silence. "I still have my bending as of now. They said HE was going to take it away tonight!" Kris looked horrified. It was basically what I felt.

"I don't have mine anymore so you're the one who does the fighting, kay?" I asked. I was feeling less like myself by the minute. When did I start hugging people or helping them? It really wasn't my style! If it helped me get out of here, I would go with it. Maybe I can start bending again. I could overcome the block! I just had to figure out how he did it! Kris and I went over the plan. Hopefully, there was time to carry it out.

TKMKTKMK

Kris' POV:

Ten minutes of planning later, we were ready to get out of there. We softly closed our doors. With the rally still going on we were free to get into the main hallway. We got up to the main entrance before we were attacked. They were mostly aiming for Tahno because they knew he was already weak from losing his bending. I fired my strongest defensive move. I called on my fire and unleashed me fire spirit. Each bender probably doesn't realize it we haze two spirits with the exception of the Avatar. The Avatar only has one because of his or her connection with their connection to the spirit world. What Amon was doing was cutting off a section of our brains, then a piece of our spirit energy. My fiery spirit raged and took the form of a dragon. This was definitely a good thing as it took out all the Equilists in our way before it flowed back into me. We ran out and made our escape to my old home.

"Misa!" Tahno yelled out as he saw his little sister sleeping on my couch. Sure enough my little sister Thalia was running out of the kitchen with a icicle sword in her hand.

"It's us! We escaped! We are alive!" I yelled pulling her into the tightest hug she had ever received while carefully avoiding her sword. I turned to see Tahno and Misa in the same position and he was holding her like he was afraid that this was a dream. I bet he thought it was because he hugging the life out of her and kissing her forehead. It was such a sweet family moment. "Let's give 'em some space," I whispered to Thalia. We walked into the kitchen together. Thals held the icicle over the sink and turned it back into water. We got along great even though we were polar opposites. "Look, Tahno and Misa don't have anywhere to go so they should stay here." They were technically on the run, but so were all benders. Thalia nodded.

"I was thinking the exact same thing. But you know they need to find somewhere to make money, right? I could barely afford to feed Misa, while she was here. She was worried sick when Tahno went off the radar. She felt so guilty because she didn't stop Amon and she was at that game! I told her it wasn't her fault but that poor girl wouldn't listen!" Thalia spoke as if she were in the pain the petite 16-year-old girl outside was in.

"Well, we can help them now so let's do what we can and me and Tahno will get jobs in the market tomorrow morning," Thalia smiled at me.

"It's good to have you back, brother" We hugged again and I snuck a peak at the siblings in the other room. They had fallen asleep on the couch with looks of peace upon their faces. If only those looks could last forever.


End file.
